robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Robotnik
'Mecha Robotnik '- more commonly referred to as simply '"M" '- is the android "daughter" of Dr. Eggman in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog. ''She made her first appearance in Issue 130, when Sonic the Hedgehog returned to Mobius after being lost in space for a year. History Shortly after the Xorda invasion of Mobius, Dr. Eggman - having supposedly lost his nephew Snively - felt an uncharacteristic longing for family, thus leading to the creation of Mecha. Created with a nigh-indestructible body and fashioned to appear as an attractive human woman, M filled the void in Eggman's life and served as his bodyguard for some time. Eggman's Bodyguard During Operation: Triple Threat, Eggman kept Mecha close by while he prepared to launch a simultaneous nuclear strike against both Knothole City and Station Square. Sonic appeared to try and stop Eggman but was forced to contend with the deadly Mecha, who possessed great strength and agility. She was able to anticipate Sonic's movements and managed to injure him, but was prevented from killing him by Geoffrey St. John, who threw a grenade in her direction. The explosion of the grenade destroyed Mecha's "skin", revealing a metallic skeleton. Sonic's allies stepped in to assist but Mecha was able to counter their attacks. Sonic was finally able to defeat Mecha by carving out a piece of road that she was stood upon, which gave way and dropped her into the sewers below, where the water short-circuited her exposed components. She would be recovered and repaired after this incident. Metal Sonic Crisis Some time later, M accompanied Metal Sonic in acquiring information on Project: Shadow. Shadow appeared on the scene and he and Metal Sonic fought each other, both being knocked unconscious. Mecha retrieved them both and returned to her "father", who was unaware that she had been hacked by an unknown assailant. Whoever the mysterious foe was, they had also taken control of an army of Metal Sonic Troopers created by Sir Charles Hedgehog and were using them to try and kill Eggman. Eggman found himself being protected by his enemies Sonic and Rotor the Walrus and used the opportunity to try and bring M back under his control. After this incident, Eggman would discover that the mysterious foe "Anonymous" was responsible for the attempt on his life. Death In Issues 162 and 163, "Anonymous" had arranged for the Arachne - a group of spider-ninjas - to steal the Sword of Acorns and use it to open a portal to the Zone of Silence, where the wizard Ixis Naugus was imprisoned. Naugus was freed and appeared within Dr. Eggman's Egg Vineyard where he tried to kill the doctor. Mecha stepped in to protect Eggman, but ended up being frozen by Naugus's magic. After Naugus and the Arachne escaped, Mecha later thawed out, but Eggman's "son" - the sentient virus A.D.A.M. - displayed a recording to Eggman revealing that M had apparently been conspiring with "Anonymous". Eggman could not identify "Anonymous's" distorted image in the recording, but he believed that M had betrayed him. He ordered M to self-destruct and M obeyed, her power circuits overloading and her skeletal body collapsing into a pile of metal bones and silicon ash. Eggman then commanded A.D.A.M. to erase all of M's back-up files, ensuring that she would never return. Eggman would discover much later that A.D.A.M. had framed Mecha, and that A.D.A.M. itself was "Anonymous". Abilities *'Strength and Durability '- Mecha is virtually indestructible, despite her slender frame. She was easily capable of holding her own against Sonic and numerous other Freedom Fighters without any backup. *'Lasers '''- Mecha fired laser beams from her eyes with pinpoint accuracy. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Androids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Robots